sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure
| developer = Chris Sonnenburg & Shane Pigmore | voices = | theme_music_composer = Gabe Moffat | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 56 | list_episodes = List of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure episodes | executive_producer = Chris Sonnenburg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Steven Spielberg Simon Kinberg | producer = Benjamin Balistreri (supervising director) | runtime = 23 minutes | company = Warner Bros. Animation Skydance Media Legendary Television Amblin Television Lord-Miller Productions | network = Disney Channel | picture_format = 720p (HDTV) | audio_format = 5.1 surround sound | first_aired = | last_aired = present | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | preceded_by = ''Tangled: Before Ever After | website = http://disneychannel.disney.com/tangled | production_website = https://www.wdtvpress.com/disneychannel/shows/tangled/ | image_alt = | caption = | creator = | channel = Disney Channel | first_run = | released = }}Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, originally known as Tangled: The Series for its first season, is an American animated television series developed by Chris Sonnenburg and Shane Pigmore and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Skydance Media, Legendary Television and Amblin Television that premiered on Disney Channel as a Disney Channel Original Movie titled Tangled: Before Ever After on March 10, 2017, with regular episodes premiering on March 24, 2017. The series is based on the 2010 film Tangled and features the returning voices of Mandy Moore with Zachary Levi (replacing Alexander Skarsgård until seasons 2 and 3), alongside Eden Espinosa, Clancy Brown, and Julie Bowen. In February 2017, ahead of the series premiere, the series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on June 24, 2018. In May 2018, ahead of the premiere of the series' second season, it was announced that the series has been renewed for a third and final season.https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1126977253718593536 Plot Since being freed from Mother Gothel and reunited with her birth parents, King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona, Princess Rapunzel adjusts to life as their daughter and continues to have different misadventures with her boyfriend Eugene Fitzherbert, Pascal the chameleon, Maximus the horse, and her new handmaiden Cassandra, to uncover the mystery of her 70-foot long blonde hair's return and its new abilities. The second season centers around Princess Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra's journey-accompanied by Lance, Hook Foot, and Shorty to solve the mystery of the black rock spikes and unveil Rapunzel's connection to them. They are also aided by the mysterious sword-wielding Adira who hails from the Dark Kingdom, from where Varian's father, Quirin, and the mystical rock spikes originated from. As her journey progresses, the barefoot princess learns that the outside world isn't all fun and games. The third season centers on Princess Rapunzel and her faithful companions as they try to find a way how to stop Cassandra from terrorizing the world with the all-powerful Moonstone Opal. Characters Main *Princess Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) is the long-lost Princess of Corona who adjusts to her new life after escaping her captor, Mother Gothel. After her blonde hair mysteriously regrew, Rapunzel set out on an adventure to learn more about the origins of the Sundrop Flower and its connection to the Moon Stone (which calls out to it through the mysterious Black Rocks). *Eugene Fitzherbert (Zachary Levi in Season One and Alexander Skarsgård in Seasons 2-3), whose previous alias was Flynn Rider, is an orphaned reformed thief and Princess Rapunzel's boyfriend. After giving up his thieving ways, Eugene finds his place in Corona as a royal guard instructor and later sets off with Rapunzel on her adventure. *Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) is the adopted daughter of the Captain of the Guards and was formerly Princess Rapunzel's best friend and lady-in-waiting. She joins Rapunzel on her adventure, but later becomes conflicted after learning that her birth mother is Mother Gothel. She later becomes an antagonist in Season 3. *King Frederic (Clancy Brown) is the King of Corona and Rapunzel's overprotective, yet loving, father. He was previously voiced by Mel Gibson in the movie. *Queen Arianna (Julie Bowen) is the Queen of Corona and Princess Rapunzel's birth mother. She was previously voiced by Reese Witherspoon in the movie and Tangled Ever After. *Lance Strongbow (James Monroe Iglehart) is Eugene's childhood best friend and former partner-in-crime from his younger thieving days. Recurring *Pascal and Maximus (Dee Bradley Baker) **Pascal is a chameleon who is the pet and best friend of Rapunzel whose backstory is revealed in Episode 11 Pascal's Story. **Maximus is a white stallion with the nose of a bloodhound. He is originally owned by the Captain of the Guards and later by Eugene. *Fidella is Cassandra's horse and Maximus's love interest. *Ruddiger is Varian's pet raccoon. *Corona Royal Guards are servants of King Frederic. **The Captain (William H. Bassett) is the leader of the Royal Guards and Cassandra's adopted father. He was previously voiced by the late Pete Postlethwaite in the movie. **Pete (Sean Hayes) is a member of the Royal Guards. **Stan (Diedrich Bader) is a member of the Royal Guards. *The Pub Thugs are a bunch of thugs that hang out at the Snuggly Duckling pub and were befriended by Rapunzel and Eugene. **Hook Foot (Dave Fennoy) is the hook-footed younger brother of Hook Hand. Hook Foot takes the place of his brother who is on a world tour as a concert pianist. Hook Foot joins Rapunzel and Eugene on their adventures in Season 2. He leaves the series in The Brothers Hook, to join his brother as a dancer on his world tour. **Big Nose (Jeffrey Tambor) is a big-nosed thug that is the romantic of the thugs. **Shorty (Robert Foxworth) is a short, old, and crazy thug. Shorty joins Rapunzel and Eugene on their adventures in Season 2. **Vladimir (Charles Halford) is a thug in a bull-horned helmet that is the strongest of the thugs. He was previously voiced by Mark Hamill in the movie. **Attila Buckethead (Steve Blum) is a thug in a full metal helmet whose passion is baking. He becomes Monty's assistant in One Angry Princess. He was previously voiced by Byron Howard in the movie. **Ulf is a thug who seeks to become a professional mime. In accordance with his profession, he never speaks. *Lady Caine (Laura Benanti) is the main antagonist of Tangled: Before Ever After and the first half of the first season. On Rapunzel's coronation day she launches an attack alongside some thieves, in order to obtain revenge on King Frederic for taking her father away. Rapunzel has no other choice and reveals her new 70-foot-long golden hair and, with the help of her friends, defeat all the thugs who are arrested. She returns in Max's Enemy where her horse Axel breaks her out without any suspicion as he intentionally became part of the royal guard. However, Maximus has suspected Axel all along and stops the two. *Nigel (Peter MacNicol) is King Frederic's adviser. *Xavier (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) is a blacksmith who appears to be well-versed with Corona's history. *Varian (Jeremy Jordan) is a clumsy but smart, young alchemist who attempts to help Rapunzel discover the secrets of her newly regrown hair. He becomes the main antagonist for the first season finale because Rapunzel has been too preoccupied with saving Corona from a winter storm to help him save his father from being entombed in crystal. Bent on revenge, Varian uses Rapunzel to acquire what remains of the Sun Drop flower, learning that its magic has transferred itself into Rapunzel and capturing Queen Arianna to force Rapunzel to help him. Varian is enraged when the attempt fails and is only stopped once Rapunzel accepts her connection with the black rocks to wipe out Varian's automaton army. Varian is arrested for his crimes against Corona soon after, but vows he will release his father. King Frederic promises Rapunzel that, one day, Varian will receive all the help he needs. *Angry (Vivian Vencer) is an angry black-haired young orphan and thief whom Eugene and Lance convinced to change her ways in Big Brothers of Corona, crossing paths with the former again in Vigor the Visionary when she attempted to find her parents but was deceived by the Daylight Thieves. *Red (Ruby Jay) is a quiet young red-haired orphan who is both Angry's best friend and partner in crime, being the closest thing angry has to a sister. *Old Lady Crowley (Pat Carroll, Seasons 1-2, Susanne Blakeslee, season 3) is a grumpy old lady never known to smile. Eugene calls her Scowley Crowley. *Feldspar (Zachary Levi) is the local cobbler of Corona. Levi does an impression of comedian Ed Wynn for the character. *Adira (Kelly Hu) is a mysterious and fierce warrior. Debuting at the end of the Season 1 finale in a cameo, she appears as a supporting character and mysterious ally throughout Season 2. *King Edmund (Bruce Campbell) is the ruler of the Dark Kingdom and Eugene's long-lost father. Minor *Mother Gothel (Donna Murphy) is the deceased captor of Rapunzel and Cassandra's biological mother. Mother Gothel stole Rapunzel as an infant and pretended to be her mother to prolong her youth and beauty through the Sundrop's powers. *Lady Caine (Laura Benanti) is the main antagonist of Tangled: Before Ever After. She returns in Max's Enemy where her horse Axel breaks her out of prison without any suspicion, as he intentionally became part of the royal guard. However, Maximus has suspected Axel all along and stops the two. She later returned in Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas. *The Stabbington brothers (Ron Perlman and Mark Silverman; replacing Sylvester Stallone) are the former partners-in-crime of Eugene, whom he betrayed in his thieving days as Flynn Rider. They had worked with Mother Gothel to get Rapunzel back to avenge themselves on Eugene, but were captured by the royal guards soon after. They first appeared in Cassandra v. Eugene where they use the "game" created by Rapunzel to escape from their cell and capture Eugene and Cassandra. They returned in Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas and Return of The King. *Andrew (Dean Winters) is the leader of the Separatists of Saporia who is dedicated to destroying the kingdom of Corona. He returns in Rapunzel's Return where he and his team took over Corona alongside Varian. *Willow (Jane Krakowski) is Queen Arianna's estranged younger sister who arrives unexpectedly on Arianna's birthday. As a birthday present, she gives Arianna a small creature with a green rattle that she must keep at all times lest it reproduce asexually and go on a rampage. *Ruth (Danielle Brooks) is a bitter ghost who was able to pass on to the afterlife with Rapunzel and the Snuggly Duckling gang's participation in one of her lost melodies. *The Baron (Lance Henriksen) is an enemy of Eugene who appears in Beyond the Corona Walls. His pet is a venomous Kai spider. *Anthony (Gideon Emery), nicknamed the "Weasel," is a subordinate of the Baron. *Stalyan (Yvonne Strahovski) is the Baron's daughter and Eugene's former girlfriend and fiancée whom he left at the altar. She returns in The Eye of Pincosta. *Vex (Britt Robertson) is a girl who demanded money for her services but changed her ways and became Quaid's deputy after the latter defeated the Collector in his rematch. *Captain Quaid the Blade (Reg E. Cathey) is the sheriff of Vardaros who became a beekeeper after he met his match until he met Rapunzel and came out of retirement. Quaid was Cathey's final role before his death. *Vigor the Visionary (Dee Bradley Baker) is a psychic chimp who is ultimately revealed to contain the spirit of Lord Demanitus himself. *Madame Canardist (Carol Kane) is an old gypsy woman who is Vigor's keeper and agent. *Calliope (Natalie Palamides) is the Keeper of the Spire's apprentice who is a talented illusionist. *Hector (Kim Coates) is a sadistic member of the Brotherhood that safeguard the Moonstone from outsiders. *Hook Hand (Brad Garrett) is Hook Foot's big brother from the original movie. In the beginning of the series, he had left Corona on a world tour to live out his dream as a concert pianist and has since become very famous and successful. In Season 2, Hook Hand reunites with Rapunzel and her friends when they attend one of his concerts and reunite with Hook Foot. *Lord Demanitus (Timothy Dalton) is a legendary scientist who researched the Sundrop and the Moonstone. While Demanitus surfaced during the events of Lost and Found to help Rapunzel acquire the last part of his research, it was temporary with his mind permanently subverted within his vessel. Episodes Production On June 3, 2015, Disney Channel announced that the series was in development. On February 15, 2017, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season ahead of the series premiere. The series features new songs from Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. Menken previously scored the original film, while he and Slater wrote the film's songs. On May 31, 2018, it was announced that the second season would premiere on June 24, 2018, and that the series had also been renewed for a third season. Additionally, it was also announced that the series would be re-titled as Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. Despite the name of the series being changed prior to the release of the second season, both the first and second season of the series are listed as Tangled: The Series on Disney+. Release Home media Tangled: Before Ever After and the first four Tangled: Short Cuts were released on DVD on April 11, 2017. Tangled: Queen for a Day was released on DVD on December 12, 2017. Ratings | end1 = | startrating1 = 1.30 | endrating1 = 0.96 | viewers1 = |2}} | link2 = List of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure episodes#Season 2 (2018–19) | episodes2 = 21 | start2 = | end2 = | startrating2 = 0.67 | endrating2 = 0.35 Showbuzz Daily|website=www.showbuzzdaily.com|access-date=2019-04-17}} | viewers2 = |2}} |link3 = List of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure episodes#Season 3 (2019) |episodes3 = |start3 = |end3 = |startrating3 = 0.29 |endrating3 = |viewers3 = }} Awards and nominations References External links * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 animated television series debuts Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated musical television series Category:Cartoons animated with Toon Boom Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Tangled (franchise) Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television series based on adaptations Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series about princesses Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment Category:Television series scored by Alan Menken Category:Musicals by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater